The present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method for spraying liquid in a manner which eliminates the need for nozzles, valves, and pressurized containers.
With the discovery that common aerosol sprays pollute the atmosphere and produce droplet sizes that can be harmful if inhaled, there has been considerable research activity directed toward the development of new spray apparatus. Since the spray apparatus must often be the throw-away kind, cost considerations weigh heavily on the approaches worth exploring. Other important considerations are: the need to seal the spray apparatus to avoid spillage should the container be upset; the need to prevent clogging by certain types of sprayed liquids which tend to coagulate; simplicity and ease of operation; low pressure requirements for spray pattern formation; and operability in any orientation of the container.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a unique spray apparatus and method which optimizes all of the foregoing considerations. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for spraying liquid wherein: cost of the apparatus is extremely low; clogging of the apparatus is eliminated; a uniform spray pattern is produced without the fine droplets that can be health hazards; polluting aerosol propellants are not required; the liquid need not be kept under pressure; operation is effected with a simple movement of the finger or hand; and the spray apparatus provides an efficient seal to prevent spillage.